Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
Description of the Related Technology
Secondary batteries are rechargeable batteries that are widely used in electric transportation devices such as electric bicycles, electric scooters, and electric vehicles, in addition to portable electronic devices such as cellular phones, laptop computers, and camcorders. According to the types of the devices to which secondary batteries are applied, secondary batteries are used individually or in the form of battery packs each including a plurality of secondary batteries connected as a unit.
Small devices such as cellular phones may be operated for a predetermined time by using single-cell secondary batteries. However, battery packs having high-output, high-capacity features may be suitable for medium or large devices that have long operating times and consume large amounts of power. These devices can include laptop computers, camcorders, electric bicycles, electric scooters, electric vehicles, and hybrid electric vehicles. The output voltages or currents of battery packs may be increased by adjusting the number of battery cells included in the battery packs.